


One hop this time

by DeathOfTheSwan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not explicited though, can be read as shippy or not, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: That's the most unexpected thing you think you'll ever hear coming from V's mouth.





	One hop this time

The cave is empty now, devoid of any life apart from you and V after you two were successful in slaying all the possible demons present. Now, onto getting out of the cave… Well, that is a whole different problem.

You both are silent in your exploration as you split up to find an exit. When he doesn’t find one on his side, V comes back to you just in time for you to turn your head in the direction where you spot minimal light. There is light coming a little ways from your left side. Smiling, you nod your head in that same direction.

“To the left.”

“Take it back, now, y’all.”

It isn’t but a full five seconds before it dawns on you what he’s just said. Your head turns to him, slow, the slowest motion you can muster, all the while with a slack jaw to show him just how much you weren’t expecting for that to come from him. Then you look at his face. The smug bastard is smirking and you can see his eyes fucking twinkling with mirth.

“How… why…”

“Please, elaborate. I cannot understand your monosyllables,” he says, barely containing a chuckle.

“Just how the _fuck_ do you know that s— And _why_ the fuck did you just now decide to show this side of yourself, huh?! When we’re about to take part in the goddamn apocalypse of all things?!”

This time, he chuckles airily. “Because no one will ever believe you.”

A twitch in your eye. A twitch in his mouth.

“I suggest we keep going,” he says as if he hasn’t just given you the best and the worst gift in your life. Oh, he’s cruel.

“SON OF A—”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up in a cold sweat because i had a dream nico was forcing me to write this so here you go


End file.
